Alien Isolation: Portal Edition
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Amanda on Sevastopol with a portal gun, everybody's favourite sarcastic core guiding her, the xenomorph, working joes, and... SEARCH MODE ACTIVATED (yep, those pesky little sods. Also based on a dream I had prior to writing It Takes Two.


'Are you there, Amanda?' A voice was heard calling from the shadows.

Amanda Ripley walked into the light, and picked up a large white object. She had seen one before; her stepfather – if one could've called him that – had once worked at Aperture Science, and it had a halo-shaped logo on the top with the top-left being blue and the bottom-right being orange.

A portal gun.

'You've found the Aperture Science portal gun.' The voice announced, causing Amanda to jump.

'I have, and for the love of god, show yourself.' Amanda ordered as she turned to face a dark area.

Slowly but surely, a white spherical object appeared.

'I'm Wheatley, and as you can probably not guess, the guy who was supposed to be meeting you to tell you about how Weyland-Yutani has found the flight recorder containing info about your mother's whereabouts has decided to take a break from… well… speaking to your little self, so here I am instead.' Wheatley said, in his usual sarcastic tone.  
'I'm used to it, as in my line of work, people rarely get the chance to actually talk to me.' Amanda sighed as she looked at the gun. 'Last time I used one of these was when I was in high school. Do you think my "absentee" will show up later?'  
'That's a high possibility, unless you die before then.' Wheatley replied excitedly. 'Also, for the record, your mother – Ellen Ripley, peace be upon her – is still alive, but on a lifeboat somewhere within the vast interstellar darkness. You likely won't find her in your lifetime, but be rest assured, she is still alive, and probably not looking for you.'

Amanda nodded, and made her way over to the stasis bay. She'd completed work for the day; a rover had needed repairing, and she knew that she would likely be heading out elsewhere within the next couple of days.

'There'll be a ship heading out to Sevastopol Station in 2 days time. Maybe we should board it, see what unearthly delights await us at the other end.' Wheatley said as he watched Amanda get herself ready.  
'Do you think Sevastopol will hold the flight recorder?' Amanda asked, hopeful.

'That is a possibility. Look, I might sound sarcastic, but I am only wanting the best for you. Throw out all the negativity, and lets try and figure out what exactly happened to your mother.' Wheatley replied in a softer tone. 'For the record, you might also want to try out the gun again before you head into stasis. There are a few walls behind me that look like they were built using moon dust. Can you portal both of them?'

Amanda nodded, and placed portals on both walls. The gun worked, although she had no idea just how much she would need it when dealing with what Sevastopol had to offer.

Death.

You see, Amanda's mother, Ellen, and her crew on the ever-so-fateful Nostromo, had come across a facehugger farm during one of their routine science missions. She had been the sole survivor; her comrades had all been killed following the fatal xenomorph birth that left Kane with no ribcage.

But she was still out there.

Amanda had to find her, no matter the cost. She'd dreamt of the moment since the age of eleven, and now it was in her grasp, and she wasn't about to let it go any time soon. She knew just how much of a failure she would be to herself if the mission was unsuccessful, and upon laying the portal gun in the stasis pod, she climbed in.

'Sending you off to sleep now.' Wheatley said as the stasis pod lid closed.

Seconds later, Amanda was out cold, light being replaced by darkness. She filled it with dreams of childhood and how her mother and stepfather both argued, and how she had become an instant celebrity as a tween because of the xenomorph. Her mind became a frenzy, taking her from one dream to the next, from moments of happiness to moments of panic with several what the fuck moments interspersed, and also made-up dreams where she was chasing a xenomorph with a dildo in her hand.

And then she woke up.

It felt like an hour, but in reality, it was two days. She was in an unusual place; light, with six stasis pods if one counted hers (five if one didn't), and computers in front of each stasis pod that bore the name of that particular pod's inhabitant.

'Welcome back to the land of the living.' Wheatley called, catching Amanda by surprise.

Amanda jumped out of the pod, her portal gun by her side.

'Found a few others that will be joining us.' Wheatley confirmed happily. 'Took a wee bit of convincing, but hey, you've now got Christopher Samuels and Nina Taylor on your side… well… sort of, as I found out some rather unlovely things about Taylor. Oh, and by the way, you're… erm… you don't have any clothes on, so you need to follow me into the locker room.'

It wasn't like Amanda hadn't been seen naked before; she had, but surprisingly, they had all been Human. However, Wheatley wasn't, and the fact that he had acquired jets since his last confrontation with "her" which resulted in him being flung out into interplanetary space, enabled him to move around freely whilst still being his usual sarcastic self.


End file.
